1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cube-shaped profile element that has six identical side surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes various profile elements that can be used for the construction of exhibit stands, for example, according to the modular principle. However, a large number of different components are required to satisfy all the desired design requirements for such structures. Moreover, the high-tech appearance of many elements must also be taken into consideration, and in and of themselves they do not always have an appearance that is pleasing to an observer.
On the basis of this prior art, the object of the invention is to indicate construction elements that are better suited to combine modularity, strength and the related stability of structures with an appropriate aesthetic appearance.
This invention teaches that on a cube-shaped profile element, there are at least two slots provided in said element which are diametrically opposite each other with reference to the axis of symmetry of the side surface, through which interlocking or closing elements can be introduced that can be engaged behind the side surface by means of hooks.
The profile element is preferably hollow and consists of six identical plates that form the side surfaces. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, each plate is octangular with edges, whereby only some of the edges of each plate abut the neighboring plate and the other edges each form an opening at the corners of the cube-shaped profile element.
A profile strip for use with a cube-shaped profile element is characterized by the fact that the profile strip is cross shaped and has on its ends four cavities that are symmetrical to the longitudinal axis of the profile strip, are located in the ends of the cross and receive closing or interlocking elements, by means of which the profile strip can be connected with the cube-shaped profile element through the slots in the cube-shaped profile element.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the invention are described in the subclaims.